


In Sheep's Clothing

by celestial_light



Series: Clones & Jedi Customs and Culture [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, also enter Luke and Leia with speaking roles, it's an experience with the Force XD, meditation is more than just mediation here me out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: To a Jedi, meditation is more than just meditation. It's an intimate and spiritual connection to the Force. It's also when they're at their strongest. Cody and his brothers learn this through first hand experience.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Clones & Jedi Customs and Culture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173623
Comments: 10
Kudos: 166





	In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> As always i'm my own beta! I have so many thoughts about the Jedi and their relationship to the Force and its many manifestations. Meditation is one of these, and with meditation Jedi are connected to all living things and at their strongest. Hence the events that unfold here in the story! Tell me what you think! Leave kudos and comments and chat with me on [tumblr](https://luminioushope.tumblr.com/)!

Are the dust particles flying _off_ of him? 

Cody hadn’t really noticed it before, not even when he was serving under Obi-Wan. When he meditated during the war, it was typically under the artificial light on the cruiser. Now bathed in the sun, red hair catching the gentle rays, Cody could very much see there was something different. Something unworldly. 

Beside him, Anakin Skywalker sits crossed legged, hands resting gently in his lap as he too inhales and exhales. Despite the surge of energy around the house (it _is_ 10:00 a.m in the morning after all, and since Cody’s been living with his brothers since the war ended, there’s never been a quiet morning), Anakin and Obi-Wan had dragged their tired bodies to Cody’s home at around five in the morning asking if they could meditate. 

Apparently some ancient artifact brought in by a Padawan had gone off, and had disturbed nearly everyone’s connection to the Force. Meditating was near impossible in the temple. Thus they had sought refuge in the least unlikely of places ever, Cody’s home. 

Cody didn’t think it would do them much good. Especially considering Rex had somehow gotten hold of Luke and Leia, just to add to the ruckus living with several clone brothers. 

But somehow, somehow, Obi-Wan and Anakin had parked themselves crossed legged on Cody’s rug, ahd hadn't moved since. To Cody’s understanding, outside of the constraints of war time, Jedi were expected to meditate for hours.

Cody continues with his stolen glances at the two Jedi, namely Obi-Wan, though averts his gaze every so often. It’s sacred and he doesn’t feel right staring ( though Obi-Wan’s given him the say-so a million times). He also fights the occasional urge to shake one of them awake, because as beautiful as Obi-Wan is, it is very unnerving. 

Sometimes, it looks like they don’t breathe.* 

But shaking them clearly won’t work as proven by a rambunctious Luke Skywalker. He’d been so happy to see his dad, only to cry when he didn’t move after he’d jumped into his lap. Leia didn’t do much better upon realizing her father wouldn’t speak to her, though as always it only took Rex a minute to calm them down. 

Regardless, if they can withstand the wrath of two eager toddlers, then Cody doubts anything he’ll do will wake them up. Not that they need to. Maybe it’s the Force, but Cody feels like drifting off. And aside from the intrusion by the other Skywalkers, it’s been quite peaceful. 

And then--it isn’t. 

His door hisses open without so much as a warning, and he takes a wild guess as to which member of the disbanded 212th has come to bother him. 

“Hey Commander, did you see where I put my gauze? Needa teach the students at the university t--” Wooley enters in a huff, flushed and looking all around the room until his eyes settle on the center, “Whoa, good Morning Generals.”

“No need, Wooley, he can’t hear you.” Cody leans back down as he flips the page in his book, “And please knock next time. You made me lose my page.”

“Sorry Commander, I just--”

“Hey General Kenobi!” At this, Boil snakes underneath Wooley’s arm, completely uninvited, and by the looks of it, fully intent on jostling Obi-Wan out of his trance. Cody slams his book closed, tossing it aside. 

“Wooley, Boil, please learn how to knock at least, and please leave them alone--”

“Hello Gen--Mast--Anakin, Rex said you were here. He left with the kids though back to his place. He gets testy when Crosshair stops by,” once again, completely unannounced, Echo invites himself in, “I’m also leaving too, to go fix Ahsoka’s light. Do you want to come with me? I think she would like that because you said you hadn’t seen her in a while. And since you’re here it would make sense that you came--Oh, hi Cody.”

Cody bites his lip to keep from screaming. He’s more inclined to give Echo a pass. Normally he wouldn’t have intruded if the others didn’t. He probably thinks Cody’s just letting them all in. 

“Actually, I think they’re meditating Echo. So Boil, don’t touch them. When Anakin wakes up, I’ll let him know you wanted to go to Ahsoka’s place with him, okay? Wooley your gauze is on the couch where I told you not to put it. _And_ Jesse, when did you get here and what are you doing here?”

“Do you notice how the light is bending around him?” Somehow, Wooly evades Cody’s implied invitation for them to leave, and has closed the distance between him and the Jedi...with his shoes on. Cody nearly shreeks. 

“Wooley, your shoes! We are not in the barracks anymore!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Commander.” What he does next does indeed cause Cody to scream, because he simply removes his shoes and tosses them to the side, hidden away beside Cody’s bookshelf. 

“ _Outside_ Trooper, _outside._ ” 

“Oops, sorry Commander!”

Just as he makes to evacuate the premises, in enters Jesse and Boil to investigate the Jedi. Thankfully, they’ve left their shoes in the hall. 

“Not just the light, but the hair too!” Boil marvels 

“I’ve never been close to a Jedi when they’re like this. Don’t think Anakin ever meditated willingly.” Jesse adds. 

“It is a Force field, it’s actually one of the purest manifestations of the Force!” Echo chimes in, still by the door. Cody wonders just where he got that information from, because he says it just like he used to repeat the-

“I got it from holocron that Madam Jocasta let me use.” _Figures Cody_ thinks to himself, “They’re at their purest form because they’re allowing the Force to work through their bodies!”

“They still look the same to me.” Wooley says from the hallway. 

  
“Look, I’ll show you” And Echo, as if to illustrate his point walks into the room as well, grabs a pen from Cody’s bed and drops it beside Anakin, “See, it’s floating!”

And it does. To the amazement of all the brothers, the pen does float around the former general. Even Cody leans forward, amazed “I didn’t know they could do that.”

“We should try Obi-Wan next.” Boil suggests edging towards the other man, who stays still and quiet just as Anakin. 

“Oh--try it with water.” 

“ _Don’t_ try it with water, in fact don’t try it at all.” Cody stands from his bed, and shakes out of his bewilderment, “They came here to meditate, not to be entertainment.”

“Then why is Anakin floating?” Jesse points out, “Never seen him do that before.”

  
“We’ve never seen him meditate before. He’s the Chosen One, no telling what he can do.” Wooley says, “I remember back during the war, General Kenobi practically begging him to take at least five minute--whoa, whoa. Why are _we_ floating.”

“What do you mean floating?” Echo asks, “I--oh, you’re right.”

And Wooley is right, because suddenly Cody is very, very close to his ceiling, and Echo is grabbing onto the curtain to keep from hitting the fan. Jesse has his body wrapped around the bed frame, while Boil is grabbing onto the fibers of the rug to keep at bay. 

“Can we pour the water on them now?” Wooley pleads as he floats midair, “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to after your fan chops me to pieces.”  
  
“Yeah, I went through it once, I’m not too inclined on going through it again.” Echo says from his place against the curtain, which threatens to tear.

And, arguably, this is very, _very_ bad. Cody’s fan is metal. For whatever reason, he couldn’t take a wooden one like a normal person, and had opted for a razor blade esque cooling system. But what could he say? He did live on a ship for three years in the middle of space, and Kamino wasn’t any better. 

He has high standards when it comes to fans. 

Nevertheless, the fan will be the end of all of them if they didn’t wake their Jedi up. Though all attempts at doing so seemed futile. Cody curses himself for being so lax. If he were still in the war, he would have at least had a grappling hook. But with the combined power of Anakin and Obi-Wan, who’re seemingly unaware of what they’re doing, Cody and his brothers are pretty much done for. 

“Anakin, are you still here?”

  
“He is! He is! I can sense him!”

“Daddy’s down here! Let’s go get him!”

At the sound of Rex, Luke, and Leia coming from down the hall, all clone troopers fall to the floor with a loud ‘thud’. 

Cody groans loudly, wincing as small hands tug at his arm, “Are you okay, uncle? Why are you all on the floor?” Asks Luke, blue eyes wide and concerned, “Do you need help?”

Leia has already made it to her favorite uncle, and his tugging at Echo until he’s sat up fully. 

“Going over some old drills or something?” Rex asks, as he appears beside Luke, “Haven’t seen everyone ducking and covering like this in a while.”

“What did I miss? And why’s everyone on the floor?” At the center of the room, the culprit one of two stands to his feet, stretching his arms out wide, “did something happen?”

“I think they were just going over some drills.” Rex answers, just as Cody makes to open his mouth, “We were looking for you. Luke and Leia want to go to the park after we fix Ahsoka’s lights. I don’t know if Echo’s told you yet, but they all went out. Rafa hasn’t been able to get them back up, so Echo volunteered himself.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. I haven’t seen Ahsoka since last week.” Anakin grins as he snakes his hand around Rex’s waist, “see you guys, let me know when Obi-Wan wakes up. Come on kids, come on Echo.”

Echo looks positively mortified, “Actually i think my circuits are already...cross wired. I think I’ll stay here with Cody.”

“You sure?” Anakin raises an eyebrow, “I can wait until you feel better.”

“No-no I’m fine. I think it’ll take a bit longer than a few minutes.”

“Alright then, I’ll tell you all about it. See you later. Come on Leia you can talk to Echo afterwards, he needs his rest.”

There is a moment immediately when Anakin leaves in which all clones turn their eyes towards Obi-wan, who is still as silent as before. The pen has now began to orbit around him. 

“I think...i’m gonna head out.” Says Wooley.

“Yeah, me too. I’m gonna see what Kix is up to.” Adds Jesse.

“Umm...yeah. I’d rather not be ragdolled across the place anymore.” Boil groans as he pops his shoulder back into place. 

“I’m gonna...go too.” Echo doesn’t waste time in leaving either, thus abandoning Cody to his psychic boyfriend. He looks at the door and back at Obi-Wan, then makes his decision. Obi-Wan’s mediated alone before, this won’t make a difference 

“Hey-wait on me!” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Rex is Anakin's Kryptonite XD Aside from an OC ship I have with Rex, I do love Rex and Anakin so will be slipping it in more and more. Anyway, those are my feelings and thoughts about Jedi and meditation! Kudos to the clones for putting up with it!


End file.
